Yeah, Sammy!
by Follow Miss Padasexy
Summary: Apenas um devaneio sobre mais um momento quente entre os irmãos Winchesters. WINCEST. PWP. Relacionamento Estabilizado. Presente de Amigo Secreto para a Eve Ackles.


**Yeah, Sammy!**

* * *

Fanfiction excepcionalmente não betada porque era para hoje e eu só tive a ideia em cima da hora.

**Disclaimer:** Nada que envolve Supernatural me pertence, exceto minha coleção de boxes. Obra de entretenimento sem fins lucrativos.

**Nota: **Essa fanfiction é presente de Amigo Secreto Edição "Supernatural Christmas" para a Eve Ackles. Ela comentou certa vez que gostaria de ler uma Wincest com a música Supermassive Black Hole, do Muse, e ouvindo minha lista de reprodução hoje essa música tocou e a ideia surgiu. E quando elas surgem, temos que escrever, certo? Então decidi escrever essa fanfiction para ela. xD

Visitem o perfil da moça! w ww. fan fic tio n u/2 472 160 / Eve –Ac kl es

Eu geralmente não escrevo Top!Dean dentro do universo do seriado porque é contra a minha visão da coisa, mas como a minha amiga secreta curte assim, aqui está! Espero que eu consiga convencer com o meu plot!

**Aviso: **Alerta de PWP. A coisa já começa nos finalmentes.

Lá no resumo está escrito em letras garrafais que se trata de uma Wincest. Caso você tenha caído aqui por engano, aviso que Wincest é o nome que se dá para o ship que envolve os dois-irmãos-de-sangue-e-criados-juntos Dean e Sam Winchester. Significa dizer que eles têm um envolvimento romântico e sexual, e eles vão transar bacaninha aqui. Se isso lhe ofende, por favor, não leia. Se quiser tentar dar uma chance para esse ship perfeito, leia devagar. Se você, assim como eu, já foi batizado e crismado em Wincest, e hoje até prega no altar, torço para que a fic lhe faça passar mal! xD

A música da fic é óbvia! Não é songfic exatamente, apesar de a letra estar inserida no conteúdo do texto.

* * *

Entraram no quarto de motel, Sam antes de Dean. Aquele prédio era tão vagabundo que quando o mais velho bateu a porta, a estrutura tremeu. Estavam afoitos para se tocarem mais uma vez.

Dean jogou Sam na cama, forçando-o a se sentar. Sorriu de forma safada para ele, e foi correspondido. Caminhou até ele e parou em frente ao seu rosto. Sem parar de encarar o irmão, abriu a fivela do seu cinto, desabotoou a calça e baixou o zíper, numa mensagem clara de quais eram as suas intenções. Puxou o cabelo de Sam para trás, arrancando do outro um gemido abafado.

- Você sabe o que fazer. Comece.

**_Ooh, baby, don't you know I suffer?_**

**_Ooh, baby, can't you hear me moan?_**

**_You caught me under false pretenses_**

**_How long before you let me go?_**

Sam, de fato, sabia muito bem o que fazer. Passou a língua nos lábios e sorriu lascivo para o irmão, que largou os seus cabelos na mesma hora. Encarou a pélvis de Dean, e em seguida abaixou a sua calça, até a altura necessária para a sua finalidade.

Acariciou com o rosto a região genital do mais velho, distribuindo algumas lambidas e mordidas ao longo do movimento. Dean fechou os olhos e segurou novamente a cabeça de Sam pelos cabelos. Estar na presença de Sam já fazia o seu corpo estremecer. Ter Sam satisfazendo os seus caprichos era uma explosão de sensações que adorava sentir.

**_Ooooh-ahhh, you set my soul a-light_**

**_Ooooh-ahhh, you set my soul a-light_**

O caçula passou as suas mãos longas e finas pelo quadril do loiro, retirando a sua boxer até chegar no mesmo local onde repousava o jeans justo dele. Sam adora ver o seu irmão mais velho usar essas calças que realçam as suas pernas arqueadas. Alisou a púbis do outro com carinho e levantou os seus olhos, encontrando os de Dean, que agora estavam abertos e luxuriosos, fixados em sua direção.

Segurou o membro do menor e começou a massageá-lo com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra ainda se encontrava em seu pelos dourados, que repousavam livremente sobre o órgão. Passava a mão pelo pênis do sênior, tocando a ponta da glande suavemente com os dedos. Não demorou muito para que alguma reação se manifestasse naquela área. Sam era muito bom no que fazia.

**_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_**

**_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_**

**_[ooooh-ahhh, you set my soul a-light]_**

Abocanhou devagar o membro que pulsava em sua mão. Os olhos ainda estavam presos no rosto do irmão. Com cuidado, encaixou a sua mandíbula na glande, que antes distraía os seus dedos. Sem pressa alguma, lambia aquele pedaço do Winchester mais velho num beijo quente e envolvente, cheio de promessas. Dean começou a gemer com o toque. Sam era demais!

O mais novo aprofundou a carícia, deslizando a boca pela extensão do pênis que sugava. Ainda sem urgência, chupava todo o membro, da base até a ponta, subindo e descendo, movimentando a língua no mesmo ritmo. Os olhos sempre presos nos do outro. Os lábios em uma curvatura, indicando um sorriso. Dean prendeu os cabelos do mais jovem com mais força e começou a movimentar a sua cabeça para frente e para trás, em sintonia com o movimento de suas ancas.

- Porra, Sam!

**_I thought I was a fool for no one_**

**_But, ooh, baby, I'm a fool for you_**

**_You're the queen of the superficial_**

**_But how long before you tell the truth?_**

O barulho que Sam fazia ao chupar o seu próprio irmão com tamanha perícia e falta de pudor era alto e pornográfico, e enchia os ouvidos de Dean, que só queria se entregar ao prazer do momento. Ninguém conseguia fazer isso como ele. Dean estava prestes a arrancar os cabelos do irmão, dominado pela epifania que se alojava em seu corpo.

Sam não cessava o que fazia por um só segundo. Quando não estava ocupado com o membro de Dean, estava escapulindo os seus lábios e língua devassos por suas bolas, tão lentamente que poderia matar o irmão de agonia e prazer.

Dean sentiu que o seu prazer estava ficando próximo. Não queria gozar na boca de Sam. Queria se derramar bem mais dentro dele, de forma muito mais íntima.

- De quatro, Sammy!

Sam tirou as suas roupas e obedeceu. Subiu na cama e se apoiou na cabeceira, esperando por Dean.

**_Ooooh-ahhh, you set my soul a-light_**

**_Ooooh-ahhh, you set my soul a-light_**

**_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_**

**_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_**

**_[ooooh-ahhh, you set my soul a-light]_**

Dean subiu na cama, após se livrar de suas próprias vestimentas. Tocou as costas de Sam, descendo as suas mãos até a sua nuca. Forçou-o a abaixar a cabeça, encostando o rosto no travesseiro e empinando o seu traseiro, expondo-o completamente para ele.

Abriu um pouco mais as pernas de Sam. Admirou por alguns segundos a sua intimidade, feliz por ter um irmão tão pouco preocupado com o pecado quanto ele mesmo. Colocou os dedos indicadores e médio na boca, lambuzando-os com a sua saliva. Introduziu os dois de uma só vez, fazendo Sam arfar. Dean aprofundou os seus dedos no local, massageando e preparando o irmão para deixa-lo pronto e excitado.

Quando sentiu que poderia investir, usou novamente a sua saliva como lubrificante e arremeteu-se sem muita piedade. Era como Sam gostava. Era como ele próprio gostava. Ouviu o grito de dor vindo de seu irmão.

- Caralho, Dean!

- Você gosta assim...

- Eu gosto demais...

Moviam-se juntos. Dean investiu inicialmente com delicadeza, até perceber que Sam começou a remexer o traseiro em busca de mais fricção. Passou a estocar com mais vontade, de formas diversas, a fim de encontrar o ponto certo a ser tocado no interior do corpo de Sam.

- Ah, Dean... Aí! – Gritou o mais novo com a voz abafada pela fronha, que mordia.

Dean então penetrou Sam com força e vontade. Eles precisavam que esses momentos fossem intensos e marcantes. Segurava a cintura de Sam, que gemia e xingava em meio a juras de amor eterno. O suor de Dean respingava no dorso de Sam, formando uma manta brilhosa em sua pele.

**_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_**

**_And the superstars sucked into the..._**

**_[ooooh-ahhh, you set my soul...]_**

**_Supermassive black hole..._**

Sam se mexia sob o corpo de Dean, sem acreditar que tanto prazer poderia ser real. Manipulava-se sobre os lençóis de algodão barato do quarto onde se instalaram, e gemia sem parar o nome do seu irmão adorado, entre palavrões e palavras doces de afeto.

- Dean, eu...

- Agora não, Sammy... Juntos!

Dean segurou o membro do irmão com força, para impedi-lo de atingir o ápice de seu clímax naquele momento. Abaixou o quadril do mais novo, deitando-se sobre ele, sem parar os seus movimentos de vai-e-vem dentro daquele corpo que ele cuidou e alimentou por anos. Mordeu a nuca de Sam, e após isso percorreu com a língua o caminho entre esse local e a orelha, beijando o seu lóbulo.

- Pronto, Sammy?

- Sim...

Dean movimentou a sua mão pelo pênis de seu irmãozinho, até que ambos chegassem ao orgasmo. Não gozaram juntos, como Dean queria. O mais novo desfez-se primeiro. Sam não conseguiu pronunciar nada que se parecesse com inglês quando o líquido de seu prazer molhou a cama em que estavam. Dean gritou as palavras que sempre usava quando lavava o interior do caçula com o seu esporro.

- Yeah, Sammy!

**_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_**

**_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_**

**_Ooooh-ahhh, you set my soul a-light_**

**_Ooooh-ahhh, you set my soul a-light_**

**_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_**

**_And the superstars sucked into the..._**

**_[ooooh-ahhh, you set my soul...]_**

**_Supermassive black hole..._**

**_FIM_**


End file.
